Integrated circuits can include many thousands and perhaps millions of circuit elements (e.g., transistors, logic gates, diodes) and interconnecting wires and busses. Electronic design automation (EDA) tools are generally used to design such integrated circuits. The EDA tools can be used to perform power analysis on the integrated circuits to access a power consumption level of the design so that optimization, if needed, can be made to ensure that a final design implementation can meet certain power requirements.